Magnolia
by Sieg Leonhart
Summary: If you dare to step inside, better have a good reason, otherwise, no escape you shall find. Lucy believes she has a good reason, the line between life and death will prove her right... or wrong. Rated M for sexual content. Alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or its characters.**

**I'll try to make it an one shot, but I know I get too excited as the story progresses, so I can't guarantee it won't have more chapters.**

**It'll be based on a song I've been listening. It made me think so much about so many things, I came to realize a lot about myself with this song. It's not a song fic, it's a fic based on a song ok?**

**Enjoy :)**

There's a secret place in Magnolia that only a few know about. This place is famous for protecting anything from any type of harm, being it physical, psychological and even emotional.

I never expected to find this place. Without _him, _I would never get the chance to see this place.

I'm Lucy Heartfilia. New comer to the guild, pretty dam cute, possess some skill, more naive than I appear to be, celestial spirit mage.

Somewhat interested in me?

That's how _he_ defined me.

When I heard of the secret place I never thought I would need it, but here I am, spending day after day visiting the so called place, well at least its entrance, I can't go inside.

Fairy tail's wizards have been worried about me, specially Natsu.

I was sitting on a bench on the guild when I heard a familiar voice.

"What's wrong with you Lucy?" Asked Natsu.

"Nothing is wrong," I lied.

Team Natsu haven't been the same without _him_.

I haven't been the same without _him_.

The guild got crowded, but no fight could be spotted between fire and ice. No argues involving droopy-eyes or squinty-eyes. Juvia was devastated. The girl who found her ray of sun in the ice, was once again filled by emptiness, rain accompanying her wherever she went.

I decided to leave the guild. All those questions weren't making me feel any better. In fact, I just wanted to forget about everything.

Walking to my house, I saw those two men who would always tell me to be careful while walking too close to the water, but they haven't been telling me to be careful anymore, instead, they have been wondering why I no longer walk that cheerfully.

My house was empty, it was cold bringing back some memories_. _I went to my desk and started writing a letter, this time, not to my mother.

Lately all I could think about was _him_, I'm losing my mind, I can't take it anymore, it's been two months since it happened. My eyes got teary, I just couldn't finish my letter, I never did finish any letter I'd try to write for _him_, the piece of paper that was supposed to be a letter always got wet from tears.

Four months ago, Gray Fullbuster and I went in a mission on our own, since Natsu were dragged to dates by Lisanna.

Back there, while the ice mage and I headed to our destination, he started talking about a place in Magnolia that only a few wizards knew about.

Gray told me it was a garden full of all kinds of flowers, and it was famous for healing wounds and protecting those who were to step in its grounds.

I told Gray that this place was only a legend, and that nobody ever found it, but the boy told me it was real. However, those who knew about its location would never reveal it, unless it was truly necessary.

After we got back from our mission, I began to grow curious about this place. The only person in Fairy Tail who could actually be able to tell me anything about such a place was Levy.

I asked my blue haired friend if the place was real and in case it was, I asked for its location. The girl didn't seem to know anything about it.

I researched books and asked the most powerful wizards of Fairy Tail, but I couldn't find any logical reason to believe Gray's words.

On Fairy Tail's annual festival, I managed to be alone with Gray. Being a legend or reality, this mysterious place was beginning to make me too curious.

_**Flash back**_

_**Form a green field, Gray and I watched the fireworks lighting the skies of Magnolia.**_

"_**Gray, how can you be so sure this place is real?" I asked.**_

"_**Ur told me about it."**_

"_**Really? Did she tell you its location?" I asked once again, and Gray shook his head.**_

"_**She didn't. Ur never went to that place"**_

"_**Do you trust her this much?" I got a little jealous.**_

"_**Lucy, there's something I need to tell you about this place," said my worried friend, deciding to ignore my previous question.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**If you don't have a good reason to go to that place, you won't be able to leave it, you'll live in a perfect fantasy for the rest of your life, even though it's the ideal fantasy for each person, I don't think you would want to leave a lie." **_

_**A place that healed and protected you, but made you live in a fantasy for the rest of your life didn't sound so appealing anymore.**_

"_**There's something else I wanted to tell you," I looked back at Gray. The boy seemed to be nervous.**_

"_**Tell me."**_

_**Gray cupped my face with his hands, brought it closer to his and whispered softly.**_

"_**Promise me you'll never go there without a reason."**_

_**I smiled shyly, and nodded.**_

_**The ice mage kept looking straightly into my eyes. I felt good knowing Gray worried this much about me, even though it was unlikely that I would find such a place.**_

_**We watched the rest of the festival from there, after that, Gray walked me home.**_

"_**I'm glad I have a friend like you Gray," I said already in front of my door.**_

"_**Why?" Gray looked genuinely confused.**_

"_**You know, girls like me aren't satisfied with just cute faces. I need more than just someone to hold my hand and kiss me," I smiled. The ice mage raised one eyebrow. How clueless can someone be?**_

_**End of flash back.**_

After that day I started looking at Gray in a different way. I noticed the ice mage would cover my body with his own whenever I was in danger, like when we were at that theme park in Edolas. Gray would show me how important I was to him, like when he said he'd rather die than hand me to the enemy, or when he told me how much he cared about me at the celestial realm.

Gray and I slowly began to get closer, we started going on missions together, spending our spare time in the guild talking, our guild mates wondered if we were dating.

Mirajane kept saying we would be a cute couple, and that we should date. I didn't feel uncomfortable with the thought anymore, in fact, I found myself hoping for it.

Levy would tease me everyday, saying that Gray and I should get together, and then making it sound as joke, but deep down, I knew she meant what she said. I have great friends in Fairy Tail, but Levy was one of the closest, so when she said I should give Gray a chance I didn't hesitate.

_**Flash back.**_

_**Drinking, fighting and magic all around, it was just another day at Fairy Tail. As the ruckus began to fade, I walked straight to Gray.**_

_**I meant to give the ice mage, hints that he could ask me on a date. I've memorized every line in front of the mirror at least ten times, but when I sat there next to Gray, my brain went in emergency state, and the words I knew evacuated it.**_

"_**Feeling well Lucy?" Asked Gray in a worried tone.**_

"_**I'm... fine."**_

"_**You look nervous, did something happen?" Gray sat closer to me. I felt one strong arm making its way around me.**_

_**Juvia, who was sitting next to us, started to look at me from the corner of her eyes. It was no secret that the water mage loved the ice one. Juvia would always call me her love rival, and for so long I denied it. Lately, I started to consider myself as such.**_

"_**I'm not as good as Natsu when it comes to cheering someone up, but there is a first time for everything," Gray smiled.**_

"_**Nothing happened," my voice betrayed me, low and weak.**_

"_**It's personal I see," the ice mage swayed the liquid inside his glass.**_

"_**Gray... I don't think you would understand," now my legs were shaking, good thing I was sited.**_

"_**Why do you think that?"**_

"_**I don't know. Gray this isn't the best place to talk about it," I looked around at the other mages.**_

"_**I'm worried about you."**_

"_**Really?" I asked innocently. Gray rolled his eyes.**_

"_**You really don't want to tell me right?" The ice mage sighed, his arm going back to his side.**_

"_**No. That's not it... it's just that... I like... I like someone from the guild."**_

"_**What? Who?" Gray twitched, the ice mage looked surprised. If Gray reacted like this knowing I liked someone from the guild, how would he react if I told it was him?**_

"_**I'm not telling you who it is," I felt my cheeks becoming red.**_

"_**Is it Natsu?" Asked the boy with a reproving look on his face.**_

"_**NO!" Everyone at the guild stopped to look at me.**_

"_**Why does everyone think I like Natsu? We would never work out," I whispered.**_

"_**I don't know, maybe I thought you liked him because everybody else does. If it's not Natsu then... Loki?" Gray asked again. If I kept answering, I would spill out the truth sooner or later.**_

"_**I don't know, maybe yes, maybe no."**_

"_**I see, it's Loki," the boy gave me a warm smile. Does it mean he is ok with me liking Loki? Doesn't he care? **_

"_**What if you knew who it was, it wouldn't make any difference."**_

"_**Well, I could help you if it is Loki or Natsu."**_

"_**Can you please keep your voice down?" I asked leaning to whisper in his ear.**_

_**Juvia sent me a death glare and I pulled back immediately.**_

"_**You're flirting with Gray-sama in Juvia's face!" Shouted an enraged Juvia.**_

"_**What if I am? He doesn't even notice, oh lord, what am I saying?" Gray and Juvia were shocked.**_

"_**Wait Gray... it's not how you think it is," I was blushing really hard now.**_

_**Gray stood up and pulled me from my bench. He moved his arm around me once more, cupped my cheek with his free hand and brought his face closer to mine, our lips crashing in a long and passionate kiss.**_

_**I felt light, it was my first kiss, I don't know if it was his first too, but I honestly don't care. All I wanted was to keep making that kiss deeper.**_

_**I crossed my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. In a matter of seconds our tongues were touching. I wasn't that experienced in kissing, so I still acted very nervous.**_

_**We finally broke the kiss still looking at each other. The guild people were looking at us with puzzled faces. One water mage in particular had gone missing.**_

_**Once Fairy Tail regained its usual atmosphere, almost every member came to talk to us, congratulating, asking when we started dating, just normal things normal people would say.**_

_**Mira kept saying she knew it, she looked really excited, beside her was Elfman, babbling things about Gray being a man. Lisanna just smiled, beside her Natsu was acting a little awkward.**_

_**Cana was getting a new barrel of beer, or whatever she drank in that thing, she said we all should celebrate.**_

_**Levy hugged me like Gray had just asked my hand in marriage. Erza patted Gray's shoulder, and mine with a warm smile.**_

_**Everyone was happy to see us together, everyone except Juvia. I felt sorry for the water mage, but she has to understand, Gray and I liked each other, and it was no secret anymore.**_

_**End of flash back.**_

After I started dating Gray, things seemed to go more smoothly. I would wake up feeling ready for everything. Day after day, all Fairy Tail and anyone else could see on my face was a huge smile.

Gray would visit my place without warnings from time to time, good thing I was used to it already. Sometimes when it got too dark, I would ask him to sleep at my house. It didn't take too long for me to start sleeping with Gray.

_**Flash back.**_

_**I was finishing the latest chapter of my novel when I heard knocks on my door. Knocks weren't that usual on that door, my friends would just go inside without any warning.**_

_**I slowly opened the door, and saw Gray with a very tired expression on his face.**_

"_**Gray, what happened?"**_

"_**I just got back from a very tiring mission," I moved away allowing him to go inside.**_

"_**Are you alright baby?" I hugged Gray and pulled him to the couch.**_

"_**Better now."**_

_**Gray laid over me as I pulled him to a wild kiss. My hands traveled over his body, caressing and feeling every inch of it.**_

_**Gray's body was tightly pressing against mine. I slowly started to spread my legs making room for him. Gray laid between my legs that started to wrap themselves around his waist in a firm grip.**_

_**The kiss was hot and sensual, I put my hands under his shirt and started pulling it up, he helped me and tossed his shirt away. Gray's right hand started to move up from my thigh to under my shirt, he started pulling it up as well revealing my naked torso, his hands grabbed my breasts making me breath faster.**_

_**I closed my eyes and enjoyed the touch. After a few seconds, I felt Gray lips on my breasts licking for a brief moment and then sucking them really hard.**_

_**I moved my hands down and started touching his hardened member. My hands slowly undoing his pants. Gray took off my remaining clothes while he moved his head down kissing all the way to my womanhood, he started licking it and I pulled his face closer letting out screams of pleasure.**_

_**When Gray decided to stop torturing me, I pushed him on the couch and finished undoing his pants. I took his manhood in my right hand and started stroking it. I licked the tip and continued stroking it, my head started to move down covering its length. I began to move and Gray started moaning.**_

_**Gray took it off and laid me on my back, he looked at me with eyes half closed, a small hint of red on his face even though we've been doing this for a while now.**_

_**I waited as Gray positioned between my legs, he pushed himself inside me and I bit my lower lip. Gray started moving and my arms were around his neck pulling him to a kiss. Gray started moving faster and deeper, he started kissing and licking my neck.**_

_**I climaxed when I felt Gray's orgasm inside me. I knew Gray well enough to make love to him without a condom, of course I would have to take some pills to prevent something unexpected, not that a child wouldn't be welcomed, but we weren't ready for that yet.**_

"_**Gray?" I called his name gazing deeply into his eyes.**_

"_**Yes?" Gray answered gazing equally into mine.**_

"_**Would it be too much of a cliche if I said I love you?"**_

"_**You'll be in trouble if you don't," I let out a small chuckle.**_

"_**What will you do to me?" I placed a small peck on his lips.**_

"_**I'll make you do it all over again," he smiled and I laughed.**_

"_**Oh really? Do you think I'd regret it?"**_

"_**I don't think you need to say it every time we have sex just to show me your love," Gray started brushing his fingers through my hair.**_

"_**Don't you like it when I say?" **_

"_**Lucy. Who wouldn't like to hear these words from a girl as cute as you?" I blushed.**_

"_**So it's all about looks," I looked away.**_

"_**Look at me." I hesitated but did as he said.**_

"_**Lucy Heartfilia, I love you... with everything I have," my ice mage kissed me once again.**_

"_**I love you too Gray."**_

_**End of flash back.**_

Tears started to fill my eyes once again. Why? Why did he have to leave me? Why? If only Natsu didn't go on that S-Class mission.

I feel so weak whenever I remember how much he loved me, how happy he made me feel, how secure I felt in his arms.

People have been telling me to be strong and to move on, but all I can think about was him. I don't want to stop crying, I don't want to move on, I want to be with him no matter how.

My heart is a puzzle with a missing piece, the biggest and most important piece.

I threw aside the failed letters I've been trying to write, and desperately cried. I covered my reddened eyes with both hands and let my tears make them wet. I succumbed in the mix of feelings, anger, pain and sadness, each of them competing to have the best of me.

If only Natsu didn't go on that mission, I wouldn't have to miss my ice mage like this.

Gray come back, please, come back, come back from wherever you are.

_**Flash back**_

_**At the guild, Natsu was all fired up again. This time the fire mage seemed to be excited about a new mission.**_

"_**Hey Lucy, we're going on a mission!" Shouted Natsu. I took the paper containing the mission's details from Natsu's hand.**_

"_**They're paying really well," added the fire mage, which was actually true, with my part of the money I would be able to pay for three months of my rent. **_

"_**But Natsu, it's a S-Class mission, you've been an S-Class mage for just a week," I tried to reason.**_

"_**They made me wait this much to take a mission, let's go already."**_

"_**Oi, flame-brain, this is too much for you, let's leave it to Gildarts or Erza," Gray stated rising from his bench.**_

"_**You can stay here like the chicken you are, I can handle it by myself popsicle."**_

"_**Gray, Natsu isn't the type who would easily get beaten, plus he is an S-Class now," said Mira behind the balcony.**_

"_**If the situation gets out of control just let us know, and we'll be on our way to help you guys," said Gildarts.**_

"_**I guess it's ok then," I said bluntly.**_

"_**Lucy? Don't tell me squinty eyes convinced you to go?" Gray's eyes wide with surprise.**_

"_**Gildarts is going to help us if anything happens."**_

_**For the rest of the day, Gray tried to make me give up on that mission telling me it would be too much for me and even for Natsu. I just told him that he was underestimating, it happens quite often with me, this was the perfect chance to prove I don't need anyone to help me, that I can do things by myself too.**_

"_**If you're not going to change your mind then I'm going with you,"said a serious Gray.**_

"_**Gray is going too? This will be interesting. Let's see how he behaves in a S-Class mission with your girlfriend at the battle ground," said Erza.**_

_**Already in the train heading for my destination, I picked up the paper once again to check the mission. It was about a huge monster controlled by a dark mage, its location was at southeast of Magnolia. Fortunately, our train ride wouldn't take too long.**_

_**Arriving at the train station, Natsu rushed out of the train and threw up in a trash can. Gray had been awfully quiet during the whole trip. I decided to give my boyfriend some attention.**_

"_**You're feeling well baby?" I nuzzled in his neck and held him by his waist.**_

"_**I have a bad feeling about this mission, that's all."**_

"_**You don't have to worry this much, we'll be back before you notice, and then we can go to my house, order some food, and do some other things," I winked seductively at him.**_

"_**You surely know how to encourage your boyfriend," said Gray, and I giggled.**_

_**The mission came from a village very close to the train station, it didn't take long to reach our destination. After some walking, I spotted a village with small houses, and a vast forest behind it.**_

_**My team went to the village's houses asking information about the dark mage. **_

_**Some of the houses were completely destroyed, and some villagers begged for us to rescue their children. I wonder why only children were being held as hostages.**_

"_**We'll have to wait until nightfall, the mission report paper said the monster appears at night" said Erza.**_

"_**I'm going to check the surroundings. There's something bothering me," said Gray getting ready to leave.**_

"_**Gray, you shouldn't walk alone at this place, it's dangerous," I said pulling him into a hug.**_

"_**Now who is underestimating?" Gray whispered in my ear before he let go, and left.**_

_**One of the villagers offered us a tour around the village, we accepted, but in twenty minutes we already knew the whole place.**_

"_**This is the path to that cursed island, the monster emerges from the water every night, comes to our village, take our child and then goes back to that island, none of us dare to go there anymore," said the villager.**_

"_**You used to visit the island?" asked Erza.**_

"_**Yes, we even made this bridge to get there, that island used to be a sacred place to us," answered the villager.**_

"_**What are we waiting for then? Let's go there and kick the dark mage out of the island," said Natsu.**_

"_**We should wait for Gray, the villager said the monster emerges from the water, this will give us the upper hand considering Gray can freeze the water," Erza reasoned.**_

"_**But I'm all fired up now, and-"**_

"_**Enough. Once Gray gets back, we'll wait for nightfall, and strike when the monster is coming towards the village, two of us attack the monster, and the remaining two search for the dark mage at the island," Erza already had a plan, as expected from the Titania.**_

_**The villagers destroyed the path to the island, so people wouldn't try to go there and get hurt by the monster. Team Natsu turned around, and went back to the other villagers. I kept watching the water for a while. When I was about to turn around and leave, I saw a trail of ice on the water leading to the island.**_

_**I couldn't believe my eyes. Gray made an ice bridge, and went to that place. What if the dark mage was there? The ice mage was acting so recklessly, so not like him.**_

_**The night soon came, and I got worried about Gray, he didn't show up yet. Erza and Natsu were getting ready to leave for the place the monster usually appeared, and I was just following them around.**_

_**When team Natsu arrived at the place we saw the destroyed bridge, we saw Gray already standing there, like he was waiting for us.**_

"_**Gray! Where have you been?" I shouted jumping over him. Gray caught me and held me in a firm embrance.**_

"_**I've been looking around for hints of where the dark mage would be hiding the children."**_

"_**Oh, did you find anything?" I replied.**_

"_**I think I did, there's something I want to tell you about-"**_

"_**It surely can wait right Gray? We have other things to worry about now," said Erza changing into her heaven's wheel armor.**_

_**The monster started to emerge from the water, and came to the villages direction. As we expected the dark mage wasn't around or mounted on the huge figure approaching us, it had only half of it's body out of the water, its skin was lizard like, it had a dragon's body and nine serpent heads.**_

"_**Change of plans, this thing is an hydra, if we don't fight it together we'll surely die," shouted Erza.**_

"_**This isn't good, it grows two more heads every time we cut one," I shouted.**_

"_**I can finally burn something up, let's go Happy," said Natsu.**_

"_**Aye sir."**_

_**Happy let out his wings and flew with Natsu in the monster's direction. Gray made an ice floor over the water, so I could get to the action as well. I didn't worry about Erza's armor give her the ability to fly for short distances.**_

_**Natsu began to strike the monster with flame fists.**_

"_**Flame-head, have you gone deaf? If you defeat one head, two more will take its place. Try to think for once," shouted Gray while skating towards the enemy.**_

"_**Do you have any better ideas snowflake?"**_

"_**This thing is too much for you Natsu!"**_

"_**I will never give up, as long as I can still stand, I'll fight, and no matter how much I fall, I'll stand and fight again," said Natsu with a grin on his face.**_

"_**Idiot, this isn't a freaking game, if that thing catches you, you're dead," said Erza. The Titania were moving from one head to other, she was trying to knock two of its head together.**_

"_**I'll freeze this thing in place," Gray reached the hydra's body avoiding the incoming attacks from three heads. **_

"_**Ice make, fishnet!" Gray froze the hydra's lower body within the water.**_

"_**Natsu your fire attacks aren't dealing any damage on the hydra, retreat now!" Erza ordered.**_

"_**Like I would let you guys fight alone, I don't want to be the useless here."**_

"_**Damn you Natsu stop being so arrogant, Erza is saying this for your own good," I shouted.**_

_**Happy ran out of magic power being forced to leave Natsu on the ice with me and Gray.**_

_**The monster slowly started to break the ice. While Natsu was distracted, one of the heads launched an attack in high speed. The fire mage didn't have the reflex to dodge. I closed my eyes and expected the worse.**_

"_**Stupid brat!" Erza pushed Natsu away from the attack receiving it in his place. The Titania went flying, and fell on the water.**_

"_**Great, now Erza is unconscious. Well done Natsu," shouted an annoyed Gray. **_

"_**Natsu wake up, what do you think you're doing?" I tried to bring Natsu back to reality.**_

"_**You dare to hurt my team mate? I'll turn you into ashes. I'm a dragon slayer, compared to a dragon, you're nothing," Natsu's face was dark, his eyes shining with high battle spirit.**_

"_**Take this! Karyuu no Tekken!" Natsu dashed in the monster's direction with a trail of flame behind him. When the fire mage was about to hit the hydra, one head hit him against the floor breaking the ice.**_

"_**Natsu is unconscious too, this isn't good," I said while shivering from head to toe.**_

"_**You, wait, not you, the whole Fairy Tail always deposit all your hopes on Natsu like he is a savior. I knew from the beginning, this is out of our league Lucy," Gray's words took away the remaining hope I had. **_

_**Gray was right, this was far too dangerous for us, we couldn't even ask for Gildart's or Mira's help, we didn't have much time left.**_

"_**Lucy! Take Erza and go to the island, the dark mage is there, I'll distract this thing," Gray ordered, but did he really expect me to leave him like this.**_

"_**I won't leave you here!" I summoned Aquarius.**_

"_**Good choice, Aquarius, take Lucy and Erza to that island!" Gray demanded. Naïve boy expecting Aquarius to follow his orders.**_

"_**Like I would take orders from you," Aquarius replied.**_

"_**If you don't do this, we're all going to die! Do you want to live the rest of your eternal life feeling guilty? Stop acting like a child, get these two out of here," Gray shouted with all he got. The ice mage was doing all he could to strengthen the ice and hold the hydra. Aquarius frowned and turned to me.**_

"_**What about you? Do you plan to stay and fight?" Asked Aquarius.**_

"_**Don't worry about me, take them and leave now!" **_

"_**Gray I won't leave without you!" I said. Gray looked at me with a painful expression. **_

"_**Lucy, I found the place, the place that will protect you from anything, I can tell you where it is since it's really necessary."**_

"_**Where is it Gray? We can go there together!" I insisted.**_

"_**What about the villagers?" Gray replied.**_

"_**What about you?" **_

"_**The place is on that island, I left you a message there, you'll know what to do. Now go!"**_

"_**Gray..."**_

"_**Lucy!There's not much time, my magic power is beginning to fade," Gray was already on his knees with all the effort he was making, his body was weathered and worn, the color on his face fading.**_

"_**I love you Gray."**_

"_**I love you too Lucy... now please go!" With that Aquarius took me and Erza to the island.**_

_**I heard the ice cracking and the beat was free once again. **_

"_**Don't look back Lucy," Aquarius whispered.**_

"_**Aquarius?"**_

"_**You've been single for this long, but you found yourself a good man to call your boyfriend. Do you think he did this for the villagers? Gray did this for you," Aquarius had a serious face.**_

"_**I don't want him to do anything but stay with me. I don't need a hero, I just need Gray," my tears slowly started to fall.**_

"_**I don't want to be the one bringing fake hope Lucy. That boy had bent his shoulders to hold the wait of the world," Aquarius stopped.**_

"_**What do you think will happen?" I asked.**_

"_**He'll surely shatter."**_

_**As soon as we arrived at the island we could see the dark mage from afar. Erza woke up and was ready for more. Aquarius returned to the celestial realm looking at me with a sympathetic face.**_

"_**Lucy? Where are Gray and Natsu?" Asked the fairy queen.**_

"_**Natsu is unconscious, and Gray is distracting the hydra."**_

"_**Gray what? Hurry if he sent you and I here it means..." Erza had eyes wide open.**_

"_**Means what?"**_

"_**Gray wants us to defeat the dark mage, if we can defeat it in time, the summon will disappear, and the village will be safe," said Erza already running towards the dark mage.**_

_**I never ran as fast as I did today, my legs were numb, my heart racing. It's up to Erza and I now, if we can defeat the dark mage, the villagers will be safe, and Gray...**_

_**The wizard was clearly in sight now. The man was wearing a black cloak, so we couldn't see his face.**_

"_**About time you showed up," the man spoke.**_

"_**What are you doing with the children you brought here?" Erza was already in her heaven's wheel armor.**_

"_**So... the Titania doesn't know the truth about this place I see?" The man slowly started to walk after Erza.**_

"_**It's only a legend, such place doesn't exists," Erza was dead serious, her face a mix of fear and anger.**_

"_**It exists, it is hidden in this island, the place where nothing can hurt you, magnolia's secret garden." **_

"_**So it's true. Erza, Gray told me he found the place," I said. Erza startled.**_

"_**There's something about this place Gray didn't tell you," Erza looked down to the floor.**_

"_**What? What is it?"**_

"_**That garden will grant eternal life to whoever offers a sacrifice," said the man with a sinister laughter.**_

"_**But the kind of sacrifice is fairly easy to find, and its amount is a little too hig," continued the man.**_

"_**The children, the village's children!" I shouted.**_

"_**Indeed, today I got the last of them. I'll finally reach immortality."**_

"_**Lucy go find the children, I'll deal with this man," Erza ordered drawing her swords.**_

"_**But-" **_

"_**You've already hesitated too much, if someone like this receives immortality, this village will suffer with the rest of the world. Do you understand what is in stake here?" I nodded.**_

_**Erza engaged in battle with the dark mage and I left.**_

_**Gray told me I would know what to do, but this place is way bigger than the village, I don't have any clue on where the children might be.**_

_**I kept walking, around the island, carefully scanning my surroundings for anything uncommon. The dark mage said it's a garden, so I should start looking for flowers. However, no matter how much I walked, I couldn't see any flower.**_

_**I was beginning to lose hope, so much for the one who agreed to come without complaints, so much for the one who told Gray not to underestimate me. **_

_**My head was hurting from so much thinking, but there was no way I could give up now, not when there was so much at stake. Erza would never forgive me if I didn't have enough courage to even try, and what about Natsu, he would always stand up again, what when he can't? Someone has to do it for him. **_

_**And Gray, he is fighting that monster by himself. What if my boyfriend dies? I just can't let this happen, I have to find the children and go back to help Erza.**_

_**I stood up feeling like a different person. I ran, and ran some more, still not finding anything. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw a glimpse of light flying in high speed. A small source of light lead the way in front of me, I heard a soft voice echoing in my head, it was calming and warm.**_

"_**Run where you'll be safe, through the garden gates to the shelter of magnolias," the light flew faster. I tried to follow the little light source running as fast as I could.**_

_**After running for fifteenth minutes, the little light form stopped.**_

"_**My name is Luna. It might sound confusing, but I'm a fairy. I protect those who get lost in this island and lead them back to safety. However, you're in serious danger standing in a place like this, I can't get you back to the place you came from, because there is a monster wandering this land," the little fairy had white long blonde hair and green eyes.**_

"_**I'm Lucy, you have to help me find the children that man brought here, if I don't find them fast, the sacrifice will be done and my friend won't be able to defeat the dark mage," I spoke too fast, but I think she understood me.**_

"_**And if that happens your lover will be dead too," I shrugged.**_

"_**Yes, that's true, but how do you know about Gray?" **_

"_**Gray Fullbuster came here today before all this started, I found him looking for something and started to follow his steps. I was curious about Gray from the moment I laid my eyes on him, he had a extraordinary ability to produce ice, so I decided to show myself."**_

"_**Can you please make it quick? I'm desperate here, I know how amazing my boyfriend can be now, just get straight to the point," I rushed the fairy.**_

"_**How rude!" the fairy pouted.**_

"_**I'm sorry, please continue."**_

"_**I told Gray the same thing I tell everyone, but to my surprise, he wasn't lost, he came to search for me, he knew about my existence." the little fairy looked surprised.**_

"_**He came to ask me to guide a girl to the secret garden, I didn't agree at first, but when he displayed such passion and concern in his words, I couldn't say no to him."**_

"_**What about the children?" I asked.**_

"_**They're safe, your friend will be able to defeat the dark mage and your lover will be safe," said the fairy in a singing voice.**_

"_**So lead me back to the mage and I'll help Erza finish the dark mage," the fairy twitched.**_

"_**I'm afraid that's not possible. If I let you go now you'll die for sure."**_

"_**Why?" I cried out loud.**_

"_**Because there is a magic time bomb planted in this island, that man fighting your friend set it here so no one else could find the secret garden seeking for immortality. I would gladly warn your beloved about it, but the dark mage set it today before the hydra emerged."**_

"_**But if the bomb explodes then..." I felt my legs weak.**_

"_**Yes the explosion is probably going to reach your boyfriend," I turned away ready to run back to Gray, but as soon as I did, my body felt weak, and I collapsed on the floor, my eyes felt heavy and I drifted to sleep.**_

"_**Wake up! Lucy wake up!" **_

_**I opened my eyes and saw Luna.**_

"_**Luna, where am I?"**_

"_**Look around, you're in front of magnolia's secret garden, isn't it beautiful?" Luna flew around the place.**_

_**In fact, it was a beautiful garden. The saw huge silver gates slowly opening. The garden was one of the most amazing places I've ever seem, to be honest, I never saw anything like that.**_

_**Although it was night, the place was light, the sun shone bright, trees and flowers of all kinds, crystal clear waterfalls gently falling on rivers, birds and butterflies flying everywhere. It was stunning.**_

"_**I can't force you to choose, this garden is famous for not letting anyone come back, but if you have a very good reason to enter, it won't hold you for long," Luna explained.**_

"_**What if I don't go inside? I'll die with the explosion won't I?" **_

"_**Yes you will, once you go past those gates, you'll be safe. I'll guide the way if you need to."**_

"_**This is... what Gray wants right? He wants me to live... doesn't he?" I started to move towards the gates.**_

"_**I have no doubts," the fairy replied.**_

"_**Then, I'll do it."**_

_**I went past the gates, and as soon as I crossed the line between reality and fantasy, I felt extremely good, I could do whatever I wanted, there were no conditions, no limits, there was no...**_

_**There was nothing, nothing but illusions, projections of my mind starting to show up in front of me, I saw Gray standing half naked by the waterfall, and were sure this place would make me sick.**_

"_**This way Lucy," Luna called.**_

_**I followed the fairy until we reached a sea of flowers.**_

"_**There Lucy, this is the place," Luna pointed numerous magnolias flying around with the wind.**_

"_**Once you're touched by those magnolias you'll be free form any harm."**_

_**I walked amongst the magnolias letting them touch my body, the sensation was so magical that I almost missed the big explosion echoing outside the garden.**_

_**Is it over? I don't know, I don't feel... I'm so empty, my body and mind gives me the sensation of happiness, but my heart isn't fooled so easily.**_

_**The magnolias feel around me. Luna looked at me with sad eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry Lucy, I wish it could be different. Since you had a good reason to come here, you can choose either to stay here living a fantasy, or face the reality," Luna explained.**_

"_**I know Fairy Tail for too long now, those guys are strong as two hydras. I'm going back to Fairy Tail, I'm going back for Gray."**_

"_**Fair enough," Luna opened the gates and I was facing the dark forest again.**_

_**I noticed Luna wasn't around anymore. The way back was clear to me for some reason.**_

_**After walking for five minutes, I found Erza and the dark mage laying on the floor. I rushed to Erza and shook her awake, but no matter how much I tried, the fairy queen wouldn't wake up, Erza wouldn't wake up anymore.**_

_**Erza Scarlet was dead.**_

_**I cried, for my friend, for the things she's done for me, for the things she's done for Fairy Tail. The shock was so big that for a moment I forgot about Gray.**_

_**I saw a huge figure on the water. The hydra was dead, maybe Gray was fine, maybe he left the place before the explosion.**_

_**I started screaming Gray's name, but I never received an answer, instead, a villager spotted me and came to rescue me.**_

_**Not a word could be heard on the boat used to take me out of that island. The boat reached the village and I left in a hurry. It couldn't be true, I was seeing things.**_

_**Gray was laying on a bed, beside him was Natsu in another bed. Natsu was awake but couldn't move. Gray was sleeping.**_

"_**How are they?" I asked one of the people talking care of the two mages.**_

"_**Natsu will be fine, but..." replied a young woman.**_

"_**But?"**_

"_**I can't say the same thing about Gray, he fought that hydra until the last minute, when we heard the explosion we called him name, he went deeper in the water trying to avoid the damage, but still, got severely injured."**_

_**Gray's eyes opened, he looked at me and smiled.**_

"_**You're alive!" I dashed to his side.**_

"_**Lucy, you're safe, thank goodness."**_

"_**Idiot, it's not with me you should worry about," I rested my head on his chest barely feeling his heart beat.**_

"_**Lucy..."**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Would it be too much of a cliche if I told you I love you right now?" Gray gave me a weak smile.**_

"_**What are you saying? Gray? Gray?" I desperately shook his body.**_

"_**GRAY! WAKE UP... GRAY!" Tears fell from my face once again. I hid my face on his chest and cried my heart out.**_

_**People around us left, Natsu tried to comfort me, but I didn't give him any attention.**_

_**Gray was dead, how could he leave me like this? After he made me fall for him so deeply. How could he?**_

_**End of flash back.**_

For two months I've been crying over Gray and Erza's death, half of Fairy Tail died with them. It's time I stopped these tears, it's time I moved on.

I've been picking up S-Class missions with Natsu or with whoever felt like taking me. I kept telling myself I did this to keep my head busy, but in reality, I wanted to be killed in one of those missions. I never thought I'd be capable of such things. After I lost my father, I thought I'd be ready for this kind of things.

I didn't get killed. Fairy Tail mages noticed what I was doing and prohibited me from taking missions.

Erza and Gray were buried on Magnolia, after that, I would start visiting they everyday. There wasn't much I could still do, I've tried everything, even resurrection magic, I was ready to break the greatest of the tabus.

Being alive was beginning to get more painful than death, I wish my breath was taken away along with theirs.

And as much as Natsu tried to give me those inspiring words, I couldn't stand up and fight again, I didn't have any strength left, this kind of wound couldn't be healed by some empty words.

Two months ago, Lucy Heartfilia died, all that is left of her is her matter. Sometimes I wonder what would be more painful, living in touch reality, or sweet illusion, with my heart shattering a little more day after day, I started to think the second option wouldn't be that bad.

I was gone from my house at noon and went to the place Gray and Erza were buried. I landed the flowers I had on my hands on their graves.

"Gray... Erza, I'll never forget the two of you, but I know you two would want me to live on, so I'm not giving up, I'm not giving away my life, I'll keep living... I'll keep living for you two."

I watched as the wind blew away the flowers I had just put on my friend's and boyfriend's grave. The flowers gently touched my cheeks, and then flew away.

I watched as the wind took away the secret garden's last magnolias.

**That's it, sad I know. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll write cheerful stories for them soon.**

**Please review, let me know what you think of it.**

**I'm sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**By the way, I never wrote a sex scene before, so if this one is explicit somebody let me know, and I'll edit or erase it. I don't want to be banned .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I received reviews saying the ending was too sad, I decided to make this alternative ending for the happy ending addicts xD**

**Don't get me wrong ok? I'm doing this for you guys after all.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_**I'm sorry Lucy, I wish it could be different. Since you had a good reason to come here, you can choose either to stay here living a fantasy, or face the reality," Luna explained.**_

"_**I know Fairy Tail for too long now, those guys are as strong as two hydras. I'm going back to Fairy Tail, I'm going back for Gray."**_

"_**Fair enough," Luna opened the gates and I was facing the dark forest again.**_

_**I noticed Luna wasn't around anymore. The way back was clear to me for some reason.**_

_**After walking for five minutes, I found Erza and the dark mage laying on the floor.**_

"_**Erza! Erza are you awake?" I yelled shaking the Titania's body.**_

_**Erza's eyes snapped open in surprise. The fairy queen looked at me with tired eyes.**_

"_**Lucy... where are Natsu and Gray?" She could barely talk, the fight must have been tough.**_

"_**I don't know, I was searching for them as well."**_

"_**How did you survive the explosion?" I asked confused.**_

"_**In the middle of the fight I used my armor with highest defense power, the explosion destroyed the armor, and I gave all my magic power to hold it. I'm exhausted." **_

_**I noticed a boat approaching the sand. There was a villager on the boat, the man came closer and I helped him putting Erza on the boat.**_

"_**Thanks, aren't you coming with us?" The villager said.**_

"_**No, I still have something to do here before I go back to the village." I said walking away. The man simply nodded.**_

_**I kept walking along the beach looking at the place where once stood tall trees, now totally devastated.**_

_**A strong feeling of expectation and anxiety was now consuming me, the place was plain, only sand and burnt trees could be seen. I was almost making a whole turn around the island when I saw a half naked body laying near the tide, a body I knew very well. I run desperately tripping once or twice before I reached Gray's body.**_

_**I knelled besides Gray's body and touched his skin, he was cold as ice itself, which would usually feel normal, but not this time.**_

"_**Please tell me you're fine, tell me you'll be alright... tell me you're not leaving me alone! GRAY!" My voice was shaking, and I started crying, but fought back the tears. I won't cry anymore, there is no need to, Gray is alive, I know he is, he just can't be dead... he just can't.**_

"_**Oi Lucy... that's not what I meant when I told you I'd make you scream my name." My boyfriend said with half closed eyes. Gray was alive, and not only that, he was joking with me, I would usually hit him for saying such things even though no one heard it, but right now, the only thing I could do was throw myself in his arms.**_

"_**You're alive, you're alive! Thank goodness." I kept repeating the words. Gray would still be with me.**_

"_**Yes I am Lucy, but could you hold me less tight just to make sure I keep alive?" He chuckled. The idiot could make me smile even in that state.**_

"_**You're lucky you can't take some beating, but don't think you can say this kind of things when we get back to Fairy Tail." I pouted.**_

"_**Come on, I'm just kidding." He laughed this time. He was about to speak again when I shut his mouth with mine. I kissed him forcefully, wanting to taste every inch of his mouth. How much I would miss those lips, this touch, I'd miss it too much. I opened my mouth a little more, and Gray's tongue invaded it playing with mine. We kissed for a long time giving small pauses to breath. The kiss was getting hotter so I decided to break it.**_

"_**I just can't believe everyone is ok, Erza is alive as well, she wore her best defense armor and survived, but how did you survive?" I asked. Gray looked a little disappointed but it didn't last long.**_

"_**I froze a fifty meters of water around myself freezing my own body inside the ice, the explosion did break a good part of the ice, but it didn't hit me." Gray explained.**_

"_**Let's get back to the village, I'll ask someone to bring a boat." I said before sending Aquarius to look for a villager.**_

"_**I see you're alive Fullbuster, but let me tell you something, if you ever speak with me like when you did back in the battle with the hydra, I'll make sure you're not so lucky." Aquarius had a annoyed face, bu Gray just laughed.**_

_**The villager came, and took us to the village. We found Natsu already eating flames, and Happy by his side, Erza was a few steps behind surprisingly pulling all her luggage with her.**_

"_**Lucy! You're alive!" Natsu came running, when he was about to throw himself at me, the poor fire mage met something else. Gray's foot.**_

"_**What are you doing you stupid droopy eyes?" Yelled Natsu.**_

"_**What does it look like I'm doing? Preventing you from molest my girlfriend." Gray shot back. **_

_**The two of them almost engaged in a battle, but Erza was there to make sure they would get some … rest. Two heads and once destination, the floor. The two fell unconscious. Erza seemed to enjoy knocking their heads together.**_

_**After Gray and Natsu regained their senses, team Natsu received the well deserved reward, and some grateful faces. We bid our goodbyes, and took the last train back to the guild.**_

"_**So Gray, did you actually defeat the hydra?" Asked Erza in a surprising tone.**_

"_**No, the explosion did." Gray honestly answered.**_

"_**I had the same luck, I'm not sure I could have defeated that man." Erza also admitted.**_

_**We got back to Fairy Tail, eventually to our normal lifes.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

So you might be wondering why I'm crying over my table and making all my letters wet. After we got back to the guild, some time passed, and Gray became a S-Class mage as well, of course this made Natsu challenge him, saying he wouldn't be able to take on a S-Class mission, I was almost sure Gray would refuse it, but when it comes to competing with Natsu, I should have known the ice mage would have said yes.

Now here I am, waiting for them to get back for a long time now, I'm worried sick, for both of them, but I won't lie, I'm a lot more worried about Gray. I decided to go to bed and keep waiting, that's the only thing I could do right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came with the sunlight kissing my face softly. I was facing the window, and I stayed like that for some time, thinking about how much more I would have to wait for Gray, how much more that boy could make me love him.

"Damn you Gray, get back to me already." I said I a low voice, but in an annoyed tone.

"How many times do you want me to get back to you?" I heard a voice behind me, an arm came resting around my waist and pulled me closer, his breath touching the back of my neck, making my body shiver. There was no doubt it was Gray, I turned around to face him with a huge smile.

"You're back! I'm so glad" I kissed him without waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, we had some-"

"Promise me you won't ever do anything like this anymore!" I demanded.

"Ok." He simply replied making me dumbstruck. How did he agree with me so easily?

"Ok? Just like that?" I asked.

"Yes, do you want me to make it more complicated?" He teased.

"Of course not, you exactly what I say, and as I say." I pouted. I knew he found it cute when I pouted, I think it's a little childish, but he liked it so much, I can't resist.

"You know I love when you do that, you've got a secret weapon." He smiled, his hand stroking my hair gently.

"I do." I confessed nuzzling against his chest.

Laying in my bed with Gray was amazing, it could be extremely hot sometimes, or it could be just so warm, I loved the feeling of security his arms gave me, I couldn't find it anywhere else.

"I promise you I won't go on S-Class missions unless it's really necessary." Gray gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Good! Let's go back to the guild." I suggested.

"The guild can wait, I'm tired, and all I want now is to be here with you." Gray said inches away from my face.

"I wouldn't mind spending the day here with you." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." He replied.

I pulled his face again for a warm kiss.

Gray once told me about a secret place in Magnolia that could protect you from any type of harm, being it physical, psychological and even emotional , without his help, I would never find this place. Honestly, there is no need for a place like this anymore, I have all the protection I need here in Gray's arms, there is also no need for a fantasy, because reality can't be any better than this.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Gray."

**Done, I hope you enjoy this ending better, I think it's overused, but it never failed as a way to finish a story.**

**Please review, let me know what you think about this ending.**


End file.
